On vehicles used for commercial transport of passengers, vehicle crew frequently employ a cart to aid in providing service for passengers while the vehicle is in route to its destination. In particular, the cart is used to carry service items, such as beverages, snacks, and meals for passengers. The services items are stored in the cart in bins or shelves, and vehicle crew push the cart along aisles in the vehicle between columns of seats as each row of passengers is served. On larger aircraft, multiple carts are typically employed so that different sections of the vehicle may be serviced simultaneously. In addition, one cart may be used to provide beverages for passengers, while another cart is used to provide meals so that that passengers may be served more quickly.
While such carts are useful and reduce the workload for vehicle crew, safety issues can arise. Aircraft for example are subject to turbulence. Ocean vessels are subject to rolling and tipping in stormy conditions. Passenger vehicles on land, for example, trains and busses may be subject to rough or bumpy surface conditions. In these circumstance, a cart may tip. While most carts have brakes to prevent a cart from rolling due to motion and changes in orientation of the vehicle, the majority of carts do not include a system for holding the cart to the floor of the vehicle or other structure. During severe turbulence or bucking of a vehicle, it is possible for such a cart to fly upward relative to the vehicle and cause damage and/or passenger injury.
Moreover, there is a desire to provide automated or robotic delivery devices. For example, Savioke Inc. of San Jose, Calif., USA, has developed a delivery device marketed under the trademark RELAY for automated delivery of items in stationary environments, i.e., on land. While satisfactory for use in environments providing a stable surface for operation of the delivery device, safety issues could arise with use of such a device on vehicles for the reasons discussed above, i.e., tipping of the device due to motion or changes in orientation of the vehicle.